wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid
Darkseid is one of four central main antagonists for WUC, the others being Alexander 'Lex' Luthor, Vandal Savage, and Morgoth. He is a New God born from the Core Pantheon, legendary for his unending power and cruelty, along with amazing military exploits. Being a New God, Darkseid can never truly enter the metaphysical realm of mortal organic beings, or else reality itself would distort and ultimately implode on itself from his mere presence. Thus, Darkseid employs the usages of visages, all holding a fraction of his true power, though still being extraordinarily dangerous. His true form is that of an omnipotent god, ruling a pocket dimension in which reality itself is a mere toy to him there. Thus, rather sensibly, his ultimate goal is conquering vast swaths of the Multiverse to provide space for his true form to spill into our realm, corrupting it and over time making the entire Omniverse a horrid, hellish dimension where he rules without question. Unlike his canonical DC counterpart, Darkseid in WUC has no previous history with Apokolips that is notable. Instead, Apokolips was merely a planet plagued with volcanic climates and insanely viciously wildlife, thus providing a perfect base of operations for Darkseid and his legions. When the Core began birthing a new set of gods to counter the prevailing quality of evil in his brothers, there still was one god embodying negative qualities. Due to a more direct Core intervention, only one entity ended up this way, that being Darkseid. Unfortunately, since a greater span of evil was redirected from other souls and engulfed straight into the artificial womb of this deity, he became incomprehensibly villainous, so much so, upon his birth, he was proclaimed the literal embodiment of tyranny. Exiled almost immediately, Darkseid even as a child proved a scourge upon the Multiverse. First, he recruited his first follower, Desaad, from a financially broken race of snivelling alien bankers, similar to the Nemoidians. When several empires grew tired of their ponzi schemes, they sanctioned their homeworld, thus resulting in mass starvation and hunger. Darkseid saw great potential here, and worked with Desaad and Megatronus, a disciple of the Old God Unicron, in creating a genetically altering virus which morphed organic beings into monstrous creatures that lived to kill and destroy. Megatronus's Decepticons planted bombs across Desaad's unnamed homeworld, and upon their detonation, a gaseous strain of this virus was released, infecting all upon the surface. This constructed the first generation of Parademons, the backbone of Apokolips's Army, and Darkseid's most recognisable soldiers. Parademons at his side, Darkseid saw it nigh to begin conquering universes. During his vicious strides across space and time, Darkseid visited many alien civilisations, either wiping them from existence, forcing them to join him, or they joining him voluntarily out of vanity, revenge, or some other quality entirely. These included the Decepticons, the Kree, and Goblins. Darkseid's growing empire soon met altercation, however. Not from Old or New God, but rather, a totally erratic force entirely. Chaos. A byproduct of creating a uniform race of New Gods was that their more primeval, humanistic desires were suppressed, while Darkseid embodied their willingness to create, do, or inflict evil, their wants for carnal enjoyment, natural high from killing, need to manipulate and control, and finally their intense fear of death (despite being immortal). These emotions, unable to be expressed as the New Gods were denied from doing so by the Core, manifested in what modern scientists now call 'The Forces of Chaos'. The Warp, being a Lovecraftian soup of death, mayhem, and incomprehensible Daemons of unnatural size and appearance, was the creativity and wackiness the New Gods were never able to express in any medium. The Forces of Chaos became naturally more villainous as time passed, though they were never directly evil, unlike Darkseid. Thus, when Darkseid and his member-states encountered Daemons on a planet they desired, instead of bowing, the Chaos regiments there entered open rebellion, starting a massive and legendary war that lasted five decades. The planet itself cracked and broke open, fissures reaping across the geographical crusts from the sheer intensity of fighting that went on. Eventually, Ronan the Accuser and his Kree Starfleet were forced to initiate orbital bombardments of the entire planet. Darkseid's forces claimed victory, but at extreme costs, so much so, the New God's planned assaults on other dimensions were forcibly halted so his forces could recover. Enraged by this, Darkseid grew a natural hatred for Chaos, and began destroying safe havens of it across the Galaxy during the interwar period of recovery his empire went through. Nurglite, Khornite, Slaaneshite, and Tzeentchian Daemons were slaughtered en masse by this ruthless Dark God. This unfortunately attracted the attention of The Chosen One, an Omniversal hero created by the Core to protect all good. After a swift battle on Polis Massa, Darkseid was 'killed', though in reality his consciousness simply retreated back to his true self stirring in his realm. From there, he telekinetically instructed Desaad to find a planet and affix it into a main base. After several failed colonisation attempts, Apokolips, an isolated and volcanic planet that was practically Mordor but with giant Cerberus wolves, presented itself and proved the successful candidate. Eons later, Darkseid reawoke to retake his old lands and restore his great empire across the Multiverse. Firstly, he planned on subjugating Earth, seeing as it was in a valuable location and contained many natural resources. However, his assault was belayed by the convincing words of Vandal Savage, and instead the two became good allies, transporting each other resources to complete each other's goals. However, this was usually a one-way relationship, as Darkseid had no requirement for much, having already conquered several dozen planetary systems by now and sucking them dry. Category:Antagonists Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist Category:Characters